List of Magical Abilities
The Horcrux Abilities Magic at Horcrux comes in all shapes and sizes, from impressive spells to inherited abilities. In order to keep things realistic staff enforces some rules regarding the number of magical abilities for each character. Other, more exotic talents are only available for those who purchase the Magical Talent Privilege at Gringotts. For that reason we're dividing the magical abilities into two categories each with a number of subcategories. For more information or questions, contact a member of the Horcrux staff via inbox or email. General Abilities The general abilities are a list of magical abilities to choose from for every new character introduced into Horcrux. Staff is honored to say that each character can claim up to a total of 5 General Abilities from the selection below. Note that abilities will also determine into which House your student characters get sorted, so don't take this decision lightly. You are free to choose out of which subcategory you pick abilities from and how many. Just make sure that your character has no more than five abilities. Transportation Abilities Transportation abilities are magical abilities and skills that allow witches and wizards to travel from one place to the next via the use of magic. Every character is obviously capable of traveling via land like walking, running and horseback riding. Other forms of transportation due to the time window of Horcrux require a magical ability. *'Broom flying:' using broomsticks to fly from one place to the next. It's the safest way to travel but slow. *'Beast flying:' using winged magical creatures to fly from one place to the next. (requires a Magical Pet) *'Portkey creation:' enchanting an regular object to transport people to another place in the world. *'Apparition:' disappearing in one place and reappearing somewhere else. Educational Abilities Educational abilities concern all in the magical world since these determine in what department your witch or wizards exceeds expectations. They include all the different courses taught at Hogwarts as seen below. Claiming an Educational Ability makes your character no 'expert' in that particular field of magic, just more talented in that field. *'Ancient Runes:' the study of magical runes, glyphs and wards used to create (semi-) permanent effects. *'Alchemy:' the study of the elemental building blocks of the universe and how to manipulate/alter them. *'Arithmancy:' the study of magical numbers used to predict and refine the behavior of magic. *'Astronomy:' the study of celestial bodies used to better understand the movement of stars and plants. *'Charms:' the branch of magical spells with corporal effects upon objects or people such as levitation. *'Conjuration:' a branch of Charms that allows one to create something new out of nothing. *'Creature Lore:' the study of magical creatures used to understand and train magical beasts and beings. *'Dark Arts:' the study of offensive and aggressive spells needed to attack and fight in duels and battles. *'Dark Defense:' the study of protective and defensive spells needed to protect and fight dark magic and duels. *'Divination:' the study of predicting the future through various methods such as sooth-saying and astrology. *'Glamers:' a branch of Charms with mental effects, used to influence the emotional state of people and creatures. *'Herbology:' the study of plants, magical and regular needed to harvest and use plants with various properties. *'Magical theory:' the theoretical study of magic used to understand magic in order to enhance or invent spells. *'Potions:' the study of magical potions, how to brew, prepare, use and even how to invent new concoctions. *'Transfiguration:' the study of spells that allow one to transform one object into something else entirely. Professional Abilities Professional abilities are those specific skills related to certain magical professions in the wizarding world. They seldom taught at Hogwarts though many skills learnt there can contribute to these abilities. Claiming a Professional Ability makes your character no 'expert in this particular discipline, just more talented than the average witch and wizard. *'Ancient Studies:' the trade specialized in understanding ancient cultures. *'Broom Making:' the business of making and repairing flying broomsticks. *'Curse Breaking:' the trade of dismantling and breaking ancient curses. *'Duelling:' the trade of magical combat using offensive as defensive spells. *'Healer Magic:' the specialization dealing with restorative potions and spells. *'Wandlore:' the trade specialized in the repair and crafting of magical wands. Modified Casting Abilities Modified Casting is a term used at Horcrux for all forms of spell casting that don't include the use of a wand. These are skills that due to the time setting of our cult are more common than in the canon Harry Potter Universe. This refers to wandless magic but also non-verbal spells and outburst magic. The latter is unique to Horcrux for this is the term used for those magical hiccups caused when a witch or wizard looses control over their emotions. For Hogwarts staff and faction leaders, non-verbal and wandless magic does not require an ability. *'Non-verbal magic:' tricky but common in the wizarding world to perform magic without incantations. *'Wandless magic:' even trickier but possible for skilled witches/wizards to use spells without a wand. *'Magical outbursts:' usually the effect of a single spell but most catastrophic when emotions take over. Unlockable Abilities Unlockable abilities are those magical talents that at Horcrux require purchasing in the Gringotts' Wizarding Bank thread. These abilities are considered rare and exclusive, adding another angle to the roleplay experience. They're also in addition to the five General abilities each character can have, so consider them a bonus upon purchase. Beast Speech Beast speech is a subcategory of Unlockable Abilities that grants a character a unique language skill. It allows them to communicate with a particular kind of animal or magical beast. This talent will be benefitial in Creature Lore and will come in useful during Care for Magical Creatures classes. *'Chirpwarble:' Avians (all manner of birds) *'Cloptrop:' Equines (horses, ponies, donkeys and mules) *'Cudmumble:' Ruminants (grazing animals like cattle and sheep) *'Glurblurble:' Aquatic animals (all fish, squids and amphibians) *'Hisskratch:' Felines (cats, lynxes and lions) *'Parseltongue:' Serpents (snakes, vipers and basilisks) *'Pouchley:' Marsupials (extremely rare in Britain) *'Scaleform:' Reptiles (lizards, land turtles, but no serpents) *'Skweek:' Critters (rodents, bats, beavers, and other small prey) *'Wuffrowl:' Canines and bears (dogs, foxes, wolves and bears) Physical Abilities Physical abilities are the collection of magical talents that allow a witch or wizard to take on another form either by choice or by affliction. Even in the wizarding world it's a rare thing to find a person capable of altering their own appearance, even more rare the ability to transform into an animal. *'Animagus:' wizards or witches capable of taking on the form of one particular animal species. *'Metamorphmagi:' the ability alter their own physical appearance at will without the use of magic. *'Werewolf:' afflicted by Lycantrophy they become half-man and half-wolf upon each full moon. Unique & Powerful Magic Under the category Unique and Powerful magic Horcrux has classified all those feats of magic considered too powerful, dangerous or unique to be allowed for general use. Staff will also monitor every character with an ability in this category to make sure they don't abuse these incredible abilities. *'Cruciatus Curse:' the torture curse that inflicts immense pain and torment upon another character *'Fiendfyre Curse:' the spell that conjures a fierce beast made out of cursed fire (can't be extinguished) *'Horcrux Curse:' the ability to split the soul in two in order to escape death (only 1 Horcrux per character!) *'Imperius Curse:' the curse that enables one to put another witch/wizard under the user's control *'Killing Curse:' the curse that results in the instant death of the character hit by this piece of magic *'Legimency:' the ability to navigate through the mind of another, manipulating emotions and memories *'Occlumency:' the ability to shield the mind from magical intrusions by spells, creatures or Legimency *'Seer (the Sight):' the ability to have accurate visions of the future without the use of Divination magic *'Soul Bond:' the magical ability that connects two characters allowing them to share senses and memories Category:Magical World